ultimate_xmen_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool
Wade Wilson also known as Deadpool, is a former test subject of an unidentified program, possessing enough of a regenerative healing factor to make him virtually immortal. Deadpool's powers and personality traits combine to make a wild, mentally unstable, and unpredictable mercenary. Deadpool has been a member of X-Force and a self-professed member of the X-Men. The "Merc with a Mouth" is infamous for breaking the fourth wall, and communicating with the audience about a wide variety of topics ranging from his own adventures to pop culture references. Biography Military Career A former Special Forces soldier with a total of 41 confirmed kills and was dishonorably discharged, Wade Wilson became a mercenary operating at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls, where he met, and eventually proposed to, Vanessa Carlysle. Origin Story Unfortunately, Wilson was diagnosed with late-stage cancer shortly after. He was approached by a representative of an unknown organization, who offered him a cure in addition to powers "most men only dream of". While he initially declined, he eventually returned to accept the offer. However, not all was as it seemed, as he soon realized they were actually attempting to create an army of super-powered individuals under their control. Wade underwent numerous forms of torture by the hands of Ajax and Angel Dust, though he never lost his sense of humor. Eventually, Ajax was successful in activating Wade's dormant mutant genes, which allowed him to heal and regenerate from any wound. The only problem, however, was it also accelerated his cancer to its latest possible stage, horrifically scarring him over all of his body. Wade attempted to escape and destroyed the facility in the process, but ultimately lost to Ajax in battle. Wade was presumed dead, but thanks to his new-found abilities, he had survived. Age of Deadpool Afraid to confront Vanessa in his current appearance, Wade took on the alias Deadpool, after remembering when his best friend Weasel bet that he would die, and began hunting for Ajax to force him to fix him. He eventually tracked him down, though his attempt to kill him was interrupted by the X-Men Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. The two attempted to apprehend Deadpool, however he managed to escape by severing his arm. Shortly after, Ajax targeted and kidnapped Vanessa to get back at Wade, hoping to lure him out and kill him for good. Upon learning of this, Deadpool contacted Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead for their assistance. The three confronted Ajax and his men, where Deadpool was able to save Vanessa and ultimately kill Ajax, much to Colossus' dismay. Despite his appearance, Vanessa still accepted Wade, and the two embraced. Powers and Abilities Bio-Augmentation: Deadpool's powers come from the experimentation he was submitted to by an as of now unidentified organization. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, and bullet wounds within moments. He is also capable of regrowing missing limbs, although at a slower rate. * Immortality: Deadpool possesses a healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than Wolverine's as he can regrow missing limbs. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability. Even though being beheaded, Deadpool can still move his body normally. * Superhuman Strength: Deadpool possesses significantly enhanced strength that allows him to send people flying several feet away with a kick, and lift a man above his head while skewering him with his swords. * Superhuman Agility: Deadpool's agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He has inhuman jumping, leaping and springing capabilities, and could perform acrobatic flips that would be impossible for the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Deadpool's reflexes are far superior to those of even the finest human athlete. He was capable of easily catching an axe thrown at him by Ajax. * Superhuman Durability: Deadpool's durability is enhanced to superhuman levels. He was able to take hits from the superhumanly strong Colossus, as well as multiple gunshots. His pain tolerance is also extremely high, as he was able to cut off his own hand and show no signs of pain. * Superhuman Speed: Deadpool possesses speed superior to that of even the finest human athlete. He is capable of moving fast enough to easily outmaneuver rapid gunfire. * Superhuman Stamina: Wade's body produces little, to no fatigue. This allows him exert himself at peak capacity for hours without growing tired or weak, even when healing back an entire limb, which would naturally take up a lot of energy. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:X-Force Members Category:X-Men Members Category:Weapon X Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Vigilantes Category:Pirates Category:Ninjas Category:Military Personnel Category:Soldiers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Wilson Family Category:Mutates Category:Immortals